<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Somatic by Treesofmyheart</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25486777">Somatic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treesofmyheart/pseuds/Treesofmyheart'>Treesofmyheart</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Critical Role (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Episode 103 Spoilers, Kissing, M/M, Mind Control, Underwater Kiss, but what if they kissed, cr 2 spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:35:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25486777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treesofmyheart/pseuds/Treesofmyheart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fjord desperately tries to stop Caduceus as he swims away down the tunnel against his will. </p><p>The command spell is all he has left, and it needs a somatic component.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(The somatic component is a kiss, you guys. That’s the premise. Enjoy!)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Caduceus Clay/Fjord</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>165</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Somatic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Fjord watches in horror as Caduceus’s fingers weave a dark and crackling magic between them, shooting it through the water between them into Fjord’s face. He shudders as his vision goes dark, painful blackness pressing at his eyes. Hands still gripping tightly to Caduceus’ body, he cries out, trying to shake the blindness.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Caduceus! </span>
  <span class="s3"><em>Please</em>! </span>
  <span class="s2">What are you-“</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Let me go, Fjord. I need to go.” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">He feels Caduceus struggle in his grip, nails taking across his arms, fighting to get away. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Fjord takes a breath, tapping into the last of his magic, feeling the Wildmother’s concerned gaze. With one hand he reaches up to where he thinks Caduceus’ face is, fingers gently pulling him down to Fjord’s. The kiss he places on Caduceus’ lips is feather-light, as his other hand strains to stop him leaving.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Fjord lets the Wildmother’s love for them both flow through him, tries to channel the burst of emotion he feels for Caduceus in one last spell.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s3"><em>Stay.</em>”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">He gasps desperately against Caduceus’ lips, hands letting go of him as he uses them to cast the command spell.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Under his touch, Caduceus stills.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Fjord-“ Fjord, still totally blind, feels the gentle touch of Caduceus’ hand on his cheek, and the press of his lips again, ever so briefly.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">And then the touch is gone, and the water ripples around him as he feels Caduceus swim away.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>